Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload
Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (ギルティギア イグゼクス シャープリロード, Giruti Gia Iguzekusu Shāpu Rirōdo) is the first update to ''Guilty Gear XX'' and the 7th installment of the Guilty Gear series. It features balancing changes along with giving the character Robo-Ky its own moveset, with it being merely a palette-swap of Ky in the original game. The console version adds a fully voiced story mode dictating the events that took place after X as seen through each character's view. It also added Kliff and Justice back in as secret characters. Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload also appears in a watered down version in Guilty Gear: Judgment for the PlayStation Portable. Gameplay No major changes to the general gameplay have been done, though there are several balance changes done to the cast, thus reworking the tier lists overall. Among several changes, Robo-Ky, a character deemed to be either overpowered/underpowered in tournament play, was completely reworked from the ground up to be a entirely different character in gameplay and is thus tournament legal from this game onwards, as well as gaining a new and proper EX Mode (he still acts the same as the original Robo-Ky in the story mode of this game however). The EX versions of the characters were rebalanced as well, though Kliff and Justice in the console version only had minor balances. Another notable touch is the inclusion of "Shadow" characters, which are different versions of EX version characters akin to the Gold characters. The difference between #Reload and the original XX is the HUD (for character names in battle, XX uses orange text and bold blue text for some versions, while #Reload uses the bold blue text for all versions of the game). But the biggest change however, is the brand new burst gauge render. Other notable differences are the special effects for the Roman Cancel and Force Roman Cancel, which had their effects changed from solid and deep-colored to a more faded-light effect similar to an Overdrive activation flash. This change stays in subsequent XX titles. The first version of #Reload was initially known as "Red Reload" due to several bugs found in the game, but was later redistributed as "Blue Reload" as the bugs were fixed. The game is also compatible with Xbox Live. Also, the game in Korea is of course, dubbed in Korean, though it also comes with a completely different soundtrack with a more darker tone to the music, composed by Shin Hae Chul. It has been said that this alternate soundtrack focuses more on the rhythm rather than the melody (mixed in with techno as well, but the traditional thrash/metal/rock is still retained in the tracks). There is also a Windows version of the Playstation 2 version of the game as well that features an animated trailer for Guilty Gear X, which is also in the Xbox version. Due to fan-based patches, the Windows version also features online play. Story (Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload is a revised version of Guilty Gear XX, and follows the same plot as in XX.) Two weeks after the events of Guilty Gear X, Dizzy has taken refuge with the Jellyfish Pirates and while the mysteries of That Man still prevail. Each of the characters go through different plots and at some point face I-No, meet That Man, or discover something about themselves. However, most of the plots, such as Dizzy being captured and Millia satisfying her vengeance, are considered non-canon. The canon plot opens with I-No, a servant of That Man, manipulating the events and creating conflict between the other characters. Ky Kiske discovers of a mysterious organization creating Robo-Ky clones; I-No's attack on the Mayship causes Dizzy to be thrown overboard, which leads to May and Johhny's search for Dizzy and once again focuses the story around her. At the same time, the plot also goes on a completely separate and character- specific note in Millia's story as she continues her quest of revenge. Also, Slayer watches the activities of the other characters from the sidelines and gives advice to them (namely Sol and Millia). Jam hunts for the arsonist who burned down her restaurant and Bridget realizes that his bounty is fake, And some characters continue in their quest for That Man. The plot also reveals some information about the Post-War Administration Bureau's agenda. At some point, all of the characters - with exception of some such as Millia and Eddie - get involved with the main plot related to I-No. The search for That Man, new information on the production of Robo-Kys and new light shed on the Post-War Administration Bureau are the key points brought forth by this game's story. Characters Playable Characters *Anji Mito *Axl Low *Baiken *Bridget *Chipp Zanuff *Dizzy *Eddie *Faust *I-No *Jam Kuradoberi *Johnny *Ky Kiske *May *Millia Rage *Potemkin *Robo-Ky *Slayer *Sol Badguy *Testament *Venom *Zappa Locked Characters *Justice *Kliff Undersn Stages Back ggxxr eyesinyourhead.png|Castle Back ggxxr babelnose.png|China Back ggxxr aweofshe.png|The Grove Back ggxxr momentarylife.png|Japanese Colony Back ggxxr goodmanners.png|Phantom City Back ggxxr writheinpain.png|Russia Back ggxxr foresthamet.jpg|Verdant Back ggxxr underconstruction.png|Zepp Reception Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series Category:X Series